Vacation Troubles
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: Sequel to "Airport Troubles". After the Titans' obstacle course in the airport, they get to go on vacation. But when they get there only bad things seem to happen, including fluff!
1. Trouble in the Beginning

Initially, I planned on leaving "Airport Troubles" a oneshot. But thanks to the wonderful **RobRaealltheway**, I have decided to write a sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Hawaii, or "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace.

Summary: Sequel to "Airport Troubles". After the Titans' obstacle course in the airport, they get to go on vacation. But when they get there only bad things seem to happen, including fluff!

"**Vacation Troubles"**  
>—Trouble in the Beginning—<br>ONE

"So, why again did I get stuck with you for a whole _week_?"

He smiled in his own charismatic way and replied, "Are you sure you didn't win that rock, paper, scissors on purpose?"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please spare me, mister masculine."

"Or perhaps you wanted some alone time with the changeling now that he's not split pea soup green?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at her knowingly.

"Don't _even _go there." She turned away from him with a twitching eyebrow and a scowl dimming her feminine features.

"Face it," he said as he relaxed and slouched in his comfortable first class seat. "You just have to spend six utterly beautiful days on a white sand beach by the crystal clear blue waters and all the exotic plants you can dream up."

"But I have to put up with you?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, I didn't say you'd have a bunch of drop-dead gorgeous locals around you, now, did I?" He was smirking and she couldn't stand it.

"Thank you, pheromone boy." She said tartly.

"If you keep up this little hard-to-get attitude, I think the rest of the flight will be very long. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I always love a good challenge."

She just ignored him.

He started singing just low enough for her to hear him. "Hope you remember me / When you're homesick and need a change". She just made the mistake of looking at him. He grinned secretively as he took a breath. She was so caught up in that one awe-inspiring smile that she didn't notice his arm slipping behind her. He ruffled her black hair a little bit and broke any trance that had been upon her. "I miss your purple hair." He leaned his face close to hers. "I miss the way you taste."

"Pervert! Get off of me!" And at that she started bashing her team leader as hard as she could with the little in-flight pillow.

Richard just laughed.

"Miss?" The stewardess came over to see what the commotion was all about. Rachel looked at her and stopped butchering her poor comrade. For the moment, at least. "Miss, is there anything I can help you with?" Rachel was going over the many possibilities when the stewardess kept talking. "Perhaps a drink would dull this certain moment in your love life." Rachel looked at her with mouth agape. "Vodka? Whiskey? Or even a little_ red wine_?"

The first thought that came to Rachel's mind was to start whacking the poor stewardess senseless. However, that was easily discarded when Richard spoke before she could start —or stop— anything. "Yes, miss, a little red wine would help give my fiancé a little peace of mind."

Rachel stiffened. When the stewardess had left on her little errand, she turned to Richard with her eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. "Since when are we _engaged_?" Somewhere she heard the air blowers going on overdrive.

However, cool as a cucumber, Richard wagged his finger in her face and chided her in a singsong voice. "Temper, temper." She fought to contain her emotions before something less replaceable broke like a window.

After breathing in and out deeply to calm down, she looked at him. "You are unbelievable."

"–ly handsome?" He said with a grin and batted his eyelashes. "Why, thank you." He said so pleasantly that she felt like smacking him.

"You are so!" She exasperated.

"So what?" He asked, once more pressing his luck.

"I can't think of a word horrible enough!" She exclaimed and tried not to let Anger and Frustration take over nevermore.

"I see I've left you speechless." He dramatically sighed. "I guess I'll have to be more careful from now on."

"Here's your wine, sir." The stewardess handed two glasses of wine to the two birds. She looked at Rachel. "I know, long plane rides can be tough. But I hope you have a better time in the romantic island of Hawaii, Miss." Richard thanked her politely and paid for the wine.

"Drink up, my sweet." Richard clinked his glass with hers. "We have a _long _way to go." He winked at her and she wondered what she had done to deserve this cruel fate. And then she sweat-dropped as too many things came to mind. . .

As Rachel was fuming about her fate and sipped on her cheap red wine, the pilot started talking over the intercom. "Hello, this is your captain speaking. There is gonna be some light turbulence coming up as we head through some storm winds. Don't worry, we're not going to be blown off course by the wind, get struck by lightning, crash in the middle of the ocean where no one will ever find us, and then drown as we find the detachable rafts don't really inflate." He paused in his very bleak speech. "No worries whatsoever."

"Well, that was cheery." Rachel said and forgot about the scene only a few minutes before. For now at least. Then, the turbulence started. The plane started shaking, moving up and down like a lame roller coaster. "What about this is 'light'?" Raven asked as she shifted in her seat so she was more comfortable.

"The captain already explained there is nothing to be afraid of, Rae-Rae. Although, I wouldn't mind in the least if you held onto my arm really tight." He gave her a flirtatious wink.

Rachel was halfway out of her seat and had her fist in the air threatening him for that last remark when, all of a sudden, the turbulence became so bad it nearly shook the whole plane! Everything inside rocked, including a certain empath. She lost her balance and practically fell on top of her vacation companion.

The stewardess happened to hobble by at this particular moment (obviously immune to the turbulence) and smiled sweetly. "See? It's working already." Then, she walked off humming a merry tune.

Just then a certain Goth boy came out of the restroom. He looked at the scene next to him and walked over to where Rachel was still getting up off of Richard and back into her own seat. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you'd be cuddling in first class," he remarked. He then gave what he thought was a sexy smirk and asked, "Mind if I join?"

Rachel, now in her own seat and scowling at both boys that she was sure were trying to ruin her life and, not to mention, her vacation. "I am surrounded by idiots," was all she could utter and ran a hand through her black hair in frustration. She put her window shade down and reclined her chair all the way so she was practically laying down. "I'm going to sleep. Please wake me up when it's all over."

Richard turned to the Goth. "I think it's pretty safe to assume that's a 'no'." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Tough luck." The boy frowned and shuffled away to his coach seat muttering something incoherent.

"Shut up, Dick." She responded and Richard wasn't sure how she meant that. Either she was calling him names or a nickname and Richard wasn't so sure it was the latter. Either way, he was certain it wasn't a compliment.

"As you wish, sleepy eyes." Richard turned off the light above them, reclined his seat until his matched hers and closed his eyes. However, it wasn't until after Rachel's breathing slowed that he let himself drift off to dreamland. . .

—Fin—

A/N: I had sooo much fun with this chapter. Probably more fun than I should have. I can't wait to write what's going to happen next! Can you guys guess how wrong the trip goes and what will happen to our two favorite birds? Review!

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


	2. Trouble in the Air

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or anything else in this chapter.

"Vacation Troubles"  
>—Trouble in the Air—<br>TWO

The plane shook violently and seemed to drop in the storm winds like a teenager going too fast over a huge speed bump. Immediately, Richard awoke in an almost state of panic. He looked over to Rachel and saw her ashen face looking back at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and he knew something was very wrong.

The plane bobbed again in the relentless storm winds. Rachel, the one who was never afraid of anything, cringed as if she knew exactly what their fate was and it wasn't pleasant.

They heard a chime right before a voice came over the intercom. "Hello, this is your captain speaking." He paused to clear his throat. "Things aren't looking very up right now. But don't panic. I'm sure these engines will start working soon." Anxious cries were heard throughout the plane. Then they heard the captain speaking again. "Bob, what do you mean I wasn't supposed to say that?" He asked his co-pilot in a lower voice. He wasn't speaking into the microphone but had left the speaker on in his absentmindedness.

Chaos ensued.

"We're all going to die!" Screamed one middle-aged woman as she panicked.

"What'll happen to our kids back home?" Asked a distraught man to his even more distraught wife.

"I haven't even kissed a girl yet!" Cried the Goth boy. But there was no surprise there. . .

The stewardess walked to the drink cart without a spring to her step. "I guess it's time to kick out the liquor." She said as she poured herself some whiskey mixed with ginger ale. After that, she walked up and down the aisles offering free alcohol.

"But I'm not old enough," said one young teenage girl when she was asked what she wanted to drink by the stewardess. She obviously didn't know how to react to the drama.

"Well, sweetheart, in situations like this," she said with a heavy sigh, "I think we're all allowed to break some rules. How about a little _red wine_?" She handed her a single-serving sized bottle of the same cheap red wine she had offered Rachel.

"Richard," Rachel said as she nervously gripped his sleeve and leaned close, "do you think we're really going to die?"

"No, I can't die yet." Richard said as he shook his head slightly.

"Why not?" Rachel asked as she wondered if he was going to say something like 'Not until I've unmasked Slade'.

But he didn't.

"I can't die yet because I haven't. . ." he looked at her, "because I. . ." She looked in his eyes and saw him staring back at her. She wasn't sure what to think or what he was trying to convey to her. She found she didn't have to wonder long. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he caressed her lips with his.

He smiled at her. "_Now _I can die in peace." She blinked several times as if what had just happened didn't or couldn't register. It was strange how disasters can change a person so drastically. Normally, she would have beaten him half to death for that. However, today. . .

"Is that all you need to die in peace?" She asked him with intense eyes.

He thought for a moment as the plane lurched again and the lights flashed off and on briefly. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if you held onto my arm really tight." He gave her a dashing smile and she wasn't sure what to do.

They all heard an something blow up on the wing. It was at least one engine. It had been struck by lightning. . . The plane started gliding downward at a sharp angle and the drink cart slipped down the aisle. The stewardess hung onto an aisle seat for dear life. Although, no one knew how long it would be before it was all over. Everyone else screamed, panicked, buckled their seatbelts tighter, cringed, closed their eyes, or a number of other things.

Rachel, however, _did _cling to his arm as a matter of assurance. Perhaps if she left like this, she wouldn't feel so alone and it would pass before she knew it.

The teenage girl panicked as the gliding steadily became more like falling. "We're going to crash in the middle of the ocean where no one will ever find us!"

The Goth boy continued. "And then we'll drown as we find the detachable rafts don't really inflate!"

"Wait a minute," Richard said. "I've heard all of this before." He paused to think out loud. "I just can't remember where. . ."

"Richard?" He opened his eyes and saw Rachel looking down at him while popping a piece of cheese in her mouth. "That must've been some crazy dream you were having. You were practically whimpering in your seat."

He looked around and pulled up his seat into its upright position. He tried to look as nonchalant and undisturbed as he possibly could. He shrugged. "I'm not sure if that was a nightmare or a daydream. . ." He trailed off.

However, Rachel wouldn't leave it at that. "So are you going to tell me what the dream was about or do I just have to guess?"

"Well, Rae-Rae. I didn't know you were so interested in gossip." He told her, trying to save some face.

She looked at him flatly. "Just spill." She said and he reluctantly gave in. He explained the dream with the least bit of detail about her as he could manage with a straight face. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Well, the captain already explained there is nothing to be afraid of, Rich-Rich. So, just keep your pants on. _Please_."

"Well, I'll try to contain myself." He smirked at her. "But that stewardess was really hot," he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes as if she didn't know why she even bothered talking to him. "Oh, shut up," she said and she stuck a piece of fruit in his mouth. "Breakfast?" She asked playfully and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe this trip _would _be worthwhile.

The stewardess came over. "I'm so glad you are feeling better, Miss. I was wondering if maybe I should've given you some _whiskey and ginger ale_. I believe it should be used in all kinds of trying circumstances." At that comment, Richard almost choked on the piece of cheese he was eating. "But I'm glad the red wine worked." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Oh, and we're going to be landing soon, so please put your tray tables back and seats up all the way. Have a nice time in paradise, Miss." She took their trays of food and walked away as cheerful as ever.

"All stewards please prepare for a most dreadful descent that will _scar your very soul_." The captain paused. "Just kidding." He said lightheartedly over the intercom and the stewards went to the back to sit, chat, and drink whatever they could get away with for the remainder of the flight.

As the plane started to slowly descend, Richard stiffened. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the man who had gone through Hell and back but was afraid of a perfectly safe airplane landing. "You okay?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Richard said after swallowing. "I'm just having a serious case of deja vu."

Rachel smiled a bit wider before responding. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to explain what happened to that 'hot' stewardess if you wet your pants. At that point, I'm going to pretend I don't even know you."

He looked at her with a smile and relaxed. "But what else is a fiancé for?"

"Idiot," she told him and looked out the window to hide her smile. "Just whatever you do, _don't _hold onto my arm really tight."

—Fin—

A/N: Sorry if it was more than a little melodramatic during the first part of the chapter. I couldn't help but write that after the captain's comment from last chapter. I thought it was funny, at least. Well, you know what to do. Review!

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


	3. Trouble on the Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Sprite, Coke, Taxi, or Hawaii.

"Vacation Troubles"  
>—Trouble on the Ground—<br>THREE

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rachel was so mad she couldn't even stand to look at him. "What do you mean we have to take _another _flight?" She crossed her arms in front of her body and waited for a semi-decent excuse. Of course, it wouldn't be enough to please her, but he could at least _try_.

"Listen, Rae, we're kinda on the wrong island. . ." She turned away so her back was facing him and sucked on her cheek. He sighed and continued anyway. "Our resort is in Kona on the Big Island. We're in Honolulu so we just need to hop islands. It'll only be a half hour flight as we hop islands. No biggie."

"I still can't believe you miscalculated to this degree." She said with a huff.

"Well," he paused, "there were a lot of distractions at the time."

"Like _what_?" She asked.

As much as Richard wanted to answer 'like you', he knew it would not have the desired effect, so he went in another direction. "Well, for one thing, when I made the reservations, Starfire came in and started blabbing about a fan-fiction she read called 'Troubled Mind' by some ridiculous author online. She was trying to explain how all of us Titans woke up one-by-one in an alternate universe called 'reality', which is utterly ridiculous by the way. Whoever thought of a universe where there are no superpowers or villains and the most trying problem is your love life is a dreamless moron." He paused for a second but not a moment longer. "And then there's the fact that you and I were married." Rachel's head snapped towards him. Maybe that _was _a step too far. . . "But here's Star's interesting perspective on that. So when I was buying the plane tickets, she started saying—" He didn't get any farther than that.

"Okay, I get it. I get it," she said testily. "At least it was some made-up story she was reading and not a striptease or something."

"Well, there was that too. But I didn't think that was appropriate for your over-sensitive ears." She let it drop there. But what she didn't know was that this, of course, was mostly made up. He kindly left out the fact that _he _was the one who read the fanfiction. . . However, Richard would die rather than let that detail slip.

"Let's just get this over with." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to the small airport gate where their flight would take off shortly.

Richard smirked and walked after her. "As you wish, milady."

—

"I thought the turbulence on the last flight was bad. . ." Rachel mumbled as the small aircraft she had the displeasure of boarding shook back and forth.

"You know, when you say stuff like that, it can only get worse instead of better." He warned her.

She ignored his pessimism. "Oh, here comes the stewardess with the drink cart. Order me a Sprite, got it?"

"And you cannot because. . .?" He asked, but she just popped in her ear buds and pretended to be oblivious as she looked out the puny plane window in case this stewardess also tried to solve her romance problems.

"What may I get you, sir?" The frizzy-haired stewardess asked Richard.

"Um, a Coke for me and a Sprite for her."

"C-Coming right up." She said and nervously opened the drink cart to grab the requested beverages as if this was her first flight. Or perhaps it was the curious gaze of the attractive young man watching her. Whatever it was, she tried to relax her muscles and get on with her job despite the distraction.

She opened the cans of soda and poured them into their respective plastic cups. She gave Richard his Coke and then went to give Rachel her order of Sprite. Rachel was sitting in the window seat, pretending not to notice the ditzy stewardess reaching over her vacation companion. Then, lo and behold, there was a great bout of turbulence making the stewardess accidentally drop the cup of Sprite right onto Richard's lap.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" The stewardess panicked. Yes, this was definitely her worst first day on the job. But then again, it was her first day on _any _job.

Rachel looked over because of the commotion, noticed Richard's pants and expression, and deduced what had happened. She looked at him. "Now it _really _looks like you wet your pants." Richard obviously did not appreciate that comment and gave her a flat look.

"I suppose you are going to pretend you don't even know me, now." He said and tried not to overreact at the frazzled, clumsy stewardess who was still frantically gathering up wad after wad of napkins.

"Well, not until after I frame your ultra embarrassing moment in my photographic memory." She smirked at his obvious discomfort.

Richard sighed and looked at Rachel sitting next to him, practically gloating. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"After seeing the Boy Wonder like this?" She shook her head. "Nope, not a chance."

—

"No." Rachel could not believe it. "This _cannot _be happening," she said as she fell to her knees in front of the baggage claim. It had stopped moving only seconds before, leaving Richard with his large suitcase and Rachel with nothing. Her luggage didn't make it on the flight. This was her worst vacation ever. It was bad enough being with Richard alone, but without clothes and other necessaries? There were no words to describe Rachel's plight.

Richard noticed her melancholy look and tried to cheer her up. (Or something along those lines.) "Don't worry, you can share with me. I washed my underwear before we came and everything." He said cheekily, to make her mad or anything other than that look of utter hopelessness.

It didn't work.

"My suitcase. . . didn't come." She said once more as if she could not comprehend the horror of the situation.

Richard sighed and (for once) tried to be comforting to his vacation companion rather than vexing. "C'mon, Rae. Let's go to the hotel. We can't do anything about it now. It probably just didn't make it onto this flight. If it doesn't arrive at the hotel within a day, then it'll be at the Tower when we get home." He ran his fingers through his spiked hair and then made up his mind to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." He said gently and she looked up at him.

She gazed into his sympathetic eyes and she finally nodded. " 'Kay." He helped her get up from off her knees and then walked over to the road with one hand pulling his suitcase and the other in hers.

They soon reached the street just outside the airport where a taxi was waiting for a patron. "Let's take this one." Richard gently nudged Rachel towards the mustard yellow car. The driver soon came and put Richard's bag in the back. When Rachel saw the driver she shared a look with Richard and waited for the person to get back in the taxi before she dared speak to her companion. "So, is our driver a sir or a ma'am?"

Richard shrugged. "Dunno." He took a step towards the vehicle and nonchalantly said, "Maybe a combination of the two."

Rachel shivered before walking after him. "Don't even joke like that."

"What makes you think I was joking?" Rachel just looked at him. "Fine, if you're so interested, why don't _you _just ask?" Richard finally replied as he opened the door for his teammate. "After you." He said and she got in without saying anything.

After Richard and Rachel were both in the taxi and buckled, the driver turned back to look at them. "So, where are you two headed?"

Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "To this resort here."

The genderless driver nodded. "I know where this is. No problem. So just relax and enjoy the ride." The driver looked towards the front and flipped on his or her little radio. Immediately, a song in a local language started playing. "Just so you know, the taxi ride starts out with a three dollar fee. Every bag is two extra dollars. Then it's a dollar for every mile." Before Richard could object, get out, or do anything else, the driver put the pedal to the metal and drove off at an alarming speed.

"I hope the resort is close by." Richard mumbled.

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously. "Why are _you _fretting over a little taxi ride? You're a multi-billionaire's son. Why not act it?"

"Well, when you put it _that _way," he shrugged. He kindly didn't tell her that Bruce Wayne had no idea about this vacation. Instead, the money was coming out of his own allowance, but that was an unnecessary detail. Of course, his allowance would cover it all. Or, at least he hoped so.

The driver started singing very off-key to the radio station and Rachel looked out the window. After leaving the immediate vicinity of the airport, they got to a long stretch of road surrounded by little bleach-white rocks on both sides. Some people had obviously written messages using the white rocks or spray paint, but it was still beautiful.

Well, it was for the first ten minutes. After that, it got a bit old. Rachel stopped looking out the window after the fifteen minute mark.

Finally, the driver stopped singing to the radio (which Rachel and Richard saw as a divine blessing). However, Rachel didn't think that for very long. While looking briefly at the two birds in the rear view mirror, the driver began to speak in his, or her, semi-deep voice. "So, when's the wedding?"

Rachel immediately snapped her head to look at the driver and breathed in and out to calm herself down. After a moment of composing herself, she replied, "I'm sorry, I don't know what in the world you are talking about."

The driver smiled pleasantly. "You two are engaged, right?"

Rachel looked at Richard with a silencing look. "Don't you _dare _say anything." She threatened, so Richard didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The smirk of triumph on his face was enough to drive her up the wall.

"Oh, so it's a secret engagement. How romantic!" The driver obviously had a few screws loose or a death wish. Richard wasn't sure. But, boy, was it amusing!

Rachel blinked several times as if she could not believe that response. However, she held it together. "No, I think you're assuming a bit too much." _Why does everyone want to dictate my love life?_ She wondered with every fiber in her being. She was very frustrated with the world. Oh, and Richard too. He didn't _have _to sit there so smug.

"Oh, I see." The driver said politely. However, he/she didn't take the very obvious hint. "But since you only had one suitcase, you're obviously living together."

Rachel almost could not respond to that and not lie. "Well," she swallowed, "I guess that's true."

"Then I'm sure it won't be long. Hawaii is a magically romantic island. Just you wait." The driver, whom Rachel still could not figure out the gender, winked at her after that statement. She was not sure if it was encouraging or flirtatious. Frankly, she did not want to find out at that particular moment.

"Um, how much longer until we get there?"

—Fin—

A/N:Did you catch my not-so-subtle self advertising? lol

Just so you know, some of these incidents are based off of things that happened during my horrid trip to Hawaii several years ago. For instance, we ended up in Honolulu and had to take another flight to Kona. The aircraft was super small and one of the two flight attendants did indeed spill some Coke. (But it wasn't on anyone's lap, thank goodness.) One of our suitcases (mine) did not make that second flight. So, my dad and one of my brothers stayed behind to wait for it. Little did we know that our resort was an hour away and we would have to pay a ridiculous amount for the drive. So, we ended up taking two taxis and spent over one hundred dollars on those two taxi rides together. And I could not identify our driver's gender even after being in the same car with him/her for an hour. The white stones I did not make up. We only watched them and those little messages for half an hour. After that we hit the city.

Anyways, here's the newest chappie. I hope you're looking forward to the next one. I know I am!

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


	4. Trouble During the Spree

Disclaimer: None whatsoever. Not TT, not Disney. Nothing.

Vacation Troubles

—Trouble during the spree—

FOUR

"Okay," the driver that still had no gender said, "that will be sixty-five dollars." Richard begrudgingly reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He fished out a credit card and the taxi driver magically deducted that amount from Richard's personal funds with a single swipe. "Thank you, sir." And, at that, the driver got in its taxi and (finally) left.

Richard pulled the handlebar up on his suitcase. "Shall we?" At Rachel's nod, Richard started pulling his suitcase towards the grand entrance with her not too far behind.

They walked through the large, immaculate, double glass doors and looked around at the pure splendor and grandeur of the resort's huge foyer. There was a golden chandelier that was at least six feet tall hanging above from two stories up. Below them was a shiny marble flooring with not a scuff on it. It was complete with vases filled with an abundance of exotic flowers, comfortable, luxurious furniture, and gold trim mirrors and wall hangings. This place had _everything!_ Rachel spun around just fast enough for her long black hair to gently fan out as she circled. "Okay," she said frankly, "I have to admit this sight is definitely worth the driver's off-key singing and harassment for a dreadful forty-five minutes."

Richard, perfectly aware of the brilliance of his surroundings but not going to admit to for the life of him, nonchalantly told her, "Oh, well, it's nothing compared to Wayne Manor." He said as he examined his fingernails.

She looked at him flatly for his very unnecessary comment. "Can it, bird brain. You're ruining the moment."

"Oh," Richard said with a wicked grin, "I didn't know we were having a 'moment'. I'll have to pay closer attention to the mood next time."

"Just shut up and check us in." She said as she glared daggers at him. Just why did she have to win that rock-paper-scissors? Now she had to put up with this for a whole week! She determined that fate must really hate her and she was feeling the heat of it.

She watched as her team leader went up to the front desk and checked in to this great resort. She looked around again and saw the foyer reached out into an overhang and underneath it were tracks. Tracks? What exactly were they for? As she walked over, she saw lights at the flooring blink red as her answer stopped in front of her.

It wasn't anything she had seen before. "Cool," said a boy with a very familiar (and equally annoying) voice behind her. "We even have a monorail!" She looked back and saw the Goth boy practically bounce up and down in excitement like a child going to a candy shop for the first time after getting his braces off. "This is just like Disney World!" He said and she sighed. Why, oh, why did she have to get stuck with two losers? At least she didn't have to be near the Goth unless she wanted to be. And that desire was less than non-existent.

Richard came over to her and eyed the monorail. Rachel saw the clearly trying-to-remain-stoic look on his face and said, "I bet you didn't have one of _those _in your esteemed manor, Mister Grayson."

"Well, we had our own island." He said snootily.

"That's no big deal," Rachel said bluntly. "We're _already _on an island."

_Way to go, Grayson_, he thought sarcastically. He frowned knowing he had been beaten by her and knowing she knew it too. She had her hands on her hips and a victorious smirk on her face.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her. He was practically pouting! Instead of laughing at the utter hilarity of the scene splayed out before her, she decided on taking a different route. "Has anyone ever told you you're a sore loser?" She asked him with that smirk he hated so much.

"No." He sounded so honest that she wondered if he was really telling the truth.

"Let me guess. That's because you were a rich kid?" She asked mockingly.

"No, not 'cause of that." He shrugged nonchalantly with a straight face. "No one ever had to." Rachel raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Ya know, because I never lose." He tried to sound as logical and reasoning as he could.

Rachel nearly grinned. "Then I'm happy to have been the first to beat you."

Richard looked predatorily at her. "Oh, I'll make you eat those words."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." She said with a wave of her hands as she rolled her eyes. She tugged on his shirt sleeve as she walked him over the monorail tracks to an outside staircase. "How 'bout we explore before you grind my bones to make your bread."

After they went up the staircase, they felt like they were on top of the world looking down at all the wondrous creation. They could see a lot of the resort from that high up. The seven pools all connected by a stream, the several ocean-view towers with all the hotel rooms inside, little cafes and restaurants, a dolphin cove, and, not to mention, the bay. The resort had a small bay that led right to the ocean behind the resort. It was beyond words.

Rachel gawked at the beauty around her. "So this is Hawaii, huh?" She said slowly in awe.

"Yup," Richard replied, "this is Hawaii." It was so hard to keep a straight face and give an even response as he watched Rachel's face light up with wonder like a little kid. After only a short moment of silence (because that was as long as he could stand this mood), he put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with a questioning eyebrow. "So, are you ready to check out the room?" He asked her.

"You mean rooms, right? As in plural?" He looked at her with the most vexing face of bewilderment she had ever seen. "_Please _tell me you got us separate rooms." She implored while closing her eyes tight and repeating her mantra several times to keep her powers from wreaking chaos and perhaps even leashing out at her team leader. Well, if it kept his mouth shut, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. . .

"Well, it depends what you mean by 'separate'."

Yeah, he was going to die.

—

He must have been up to something since he seemed so smug. But then again, when wasn't he? He always tried to rile her up and get her to go against the way she had grown up. No feelings, no outbursts, no emotions. Just silence, meditation, and calm surroundings. Did he do it for the fun of it or because he wanted her to experience emotions?

Who knew, right?

However, Rachel was forced to (reluctantly) walk behind Richard through the hallway in their seaside building dreading the end of their little walk. Rachel spent the whole time wondering what Richard meant. Were they separate or not_? Just give me a straight answer! _She wanted to scream, but, only because of years of restraint, she controlled herself.

Richard stopped all of a sudden and caused Rachel to bump into him. She only barely kept herself from rubbing her nose so as to not give him any satisfaction whatsoever. "We're here." He told her and gestured to room 314.

Her heart began to speed up as she realized he wasn't kidding. They really would share a room. . .

Then, he pointed to room 316. "This one's yours."

Rachel just about fell on the floor and died right there. "Why didn't you tell me we had different rooms, you jerk!"

Richard raised his eyebrow to her uncharacteristic explosion of emotion. Was she really _that _worried about it? He left it at that, knowing that some things were better not to be commented on. Of course he knew this. He was a gentleman, wasn't he? "After you," was all he said as he gestured for her to go inside. She gave him a warning glance before inserting her key card and walking in.

Shortly after closing the door to her room, she started absentmindedly checking out the spacious rooms in the suite and ranted. "Azar, I never know what is going on in that crazy mind of his. Sometimes I wish he'd just give me a clue or something! Really, sometimes I wish I could just—" Rachel stopped venting as she heard a knock from somewhere other than the front door. She looked around as she tried to figure out where it was coming from. As someone knocked again she realized where it was coming from. She walked over to a door that she assumed was a closet and opened it.

On the other side was Richard. It wasn't a closet! "You were saying?" He asked cheekily which she in turn decided not to comment on. Apparently they had connecting rooms that, she quickly checked, had a lock on her side if need be.

"Oh, so _this _is what you meant." She visibly sighed in relief.

"Why?" He asked with an obnoxious grin. "Didn't you want to get snuggly with your vacation companion?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't _even _go there."

Richard smirked after a very uncomfortable pause. "I know what will cheer you up, Rae. The resort has a little strip of beach on the bay. Let's go hang out on that powdery white sand."

"But I don't have a swimsuit." She objected.

"Oh, I think we can go fix that." He said with such a contagious smirk that she couldn't stop the corners of her lips from curling upward ever so slightly.

"You pervert." She said good-naturedly. "Okay," she said after a moment of thought, "I only have one condition for coming with me to go shopping." Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"And that would be?" He asked with his arms crossed playfully.

She pointed her finger at him and replied confidently, "You're buying."

Richard shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I can live with that."

"If you say so." She said with a secretive smirk.

—

"Hey, try this one on next." Richard passed over the most ridiculously-designed swimsuit she had ever seen (and one that should not be worn by no one other than perhaps her redheaded teammate). It was exposing to say the least and definitely uncomfortable by the look of it.

"But that's a bikini," she objected to him in the most disgusted manner she could manage.

"Yeah, and this is Hawaii." Richard shot back.

"Yeah, but I don't do 'skimpy'." She told him with her hands on her hips. "I'm not _Starfire_." She motioned her hands in a manner that demonstrated Starfire's curves.

"So?" However, Richard didn't want to give it up. "I'm sure you'll look as great. C'mon, give it a try." He said with an encouraging smile as he waved the offending article of swimwear near her. You know, to entice her to try it on. Would it work?

"Aren't you asking the wrong girl?"

Nope, not a chance.

"Star's your girlfriend, not me." Rachel told him slowly. You know, so he could grasp the whole concept.

"Actually, she's not my girl." She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow so he would elaborate. "Not anymore, at least." Her eyes widened as she started to understand. "We broke up a couple of months ago." He admitted as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." _Yeah, this is pretty awkward_, she thought.

"What? _You're _apologizing to _me_?" Richard saved the conversation from a very uncomfortable pause. However, she just looked at him flatly at his remark. "It must be the end of the world. Again!" He finished.

"You're horrible." She said with a straight face. However, it soon turned into a not-so-suppressed smirk.

"I know what can fix all this." He looked down. "Here comes," he ever so slowly looked up at her, "the smoulder."

Rachel's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you know I liked that movie?" She asked, although she found she just couldn't be mad at him while he had the smoulder locked and loaded. The worst part of this was that he _knew _it.

"I found it in the Blu-ray player. Besides, I've heard you humming 'I See the Light' every now and then."

"Oh, I'll make _you _'see the light'!" However, before she could do anything to him, he grabbed a tankini and gently shoved it into her arms and directed her to the changing rooms.

"Go on. The smoulder and I will be waiting when you get back."

—

Finally, after trying on a tankini that Rachel thought wasn't _too _revealing, Richard paid for the item and out they went of the store. He followed her as she walked with a spring in her step . . . into another shop.

"I thought we were just going swimsuit shopping." Richard complained as he saw the shop she had walked into. A clothes store. He just hoped she wouldn't take forever to try on outfit after outfit (like Starfire always did). And, he definitely hoped Rachel would not ask the infamous question. She wouldn't. Would she?

"Hey, we agreed you were buying. _I _never said what all I was getting." She told him as they walked farther in.

He frowned.

"Just remember," she told him plainly as she pointed at him with her index finger, "it was all _your _fault the wrong flight was booked and, because of that, I now have no clothes or underwear to last the week we'll be gone."

"Great," he sighed theatrically, "now you're playing the guilt card."

"You're welcome," she told him smugly. It was _her _turn to get back at him.

—Fin—

A/N: Okay, I _finally _finished this chapter. Yippee! I thought this turned out pretty good. Although, I'll leave that up to you. So review!

Signed,

Her Sappiness


	5. Trouble at the Black Sand Beach

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the trouble they will soon encounter *evil laugh*

Vacation Troubles  
>—Trouble at the Black Sand Beach—<br>FIVE

"Okay," Richard said as he rubbed his hands together rather suspiciously, "so I talked to this guy at the resort—" Rachel put her hand in front of his face to prevent him from saying another word.

"Richard, whenever someone starts a sentence like that, it _never _has a good outcome." Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to talk some sense into him. Although, she wondered if it might be more efficient if she took a hammer and started pounding it into his head. "Haven't you ever read any horror novels?" She exasperated.

"Nope," he told her frankly, "I always lost interest by 'It was a dark and stormy night'."

Rachel wondered why she was even having this conversation. "Well, now I know how long your attention span is," she said sarcastically.

Richard looked at her. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Never mind," she said as she repeated her mantra several times mentally. "Just tell me what this mysterious guy told you before I lose my mind or my interest in this conversation."

"Fine, but he wasn't mysterious." Rachel looked blankly at him, so Richard continued to talk. "Or tall, dark, and handsome for that matter." She still had that blank, bored expression. "I'm not winning any points, am I?" He asked with a wince.

"Nope. None whatsoever," Rachel said seriously with her hands on her waist.

Richard frowned. He wanted to spread excitement instead of turning this conversation into a funeral. However, he shrugged it off and told her of the plan he had constructed with his ever-intelligent mind. "So, this is what we're going to do: First we need to rent a jeep. . ."

—

They did indeed rent a jeep and were now _trying _to pay attention to the GPS installed in it rather than each other.

"Are you _sure _she knows where we're going?" Rachel asked while playing with her air vents in the passenger seat. Richard only grunted in response. "Can we just pull over and ask for directions? Or would that totally crush your macho ego?"

"There's no one around to ask directions from, Rae." He replied, not acknowledging the fact that she had hit him in his sorest spot. It just wasn't manly to pull over and embarrass himself in front of a total stranger! He would be admitting that he was no better than an average tourist. And he did not like to think of himself, a great detective, as someone who could not follow directions from a talking map. It was more than humiliating.

"Wait, there's someone!" Rachel pointed down the wooded road they were going on at a man walking his dog. Obviously a local. "Richard, stop the car."

He did not slow down.

"Richard!" They almost were up to the man and Richard still wasn't going to stop. Why did men have to be so stubborn? "Ugh, I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The car skidded to an abrupt halt next to the man. Not only was Rachel pushing on the brake with her abilities, she was also keeping the jeep's wheels from running.

The man saw the car stop next to him and walked over to them. Rachel also telekinetically rolled down the driver's window since she knew her companion would rather drown in the stupid sea instead of asking directions to get there. Well, that could always be arranged later. . . "Can I help you folks?" The man asked with a kind smile.

"Yes," Rachel replied before her traveling companion could do anything stupid. Okay, stupider than refusing to ask for directions when they were obviously lost. "We're looking for the black sand beach. Is it around here?"

"Yeah, go down to the fork in the road and then make a right. You'll travel about five miles before you'll see the sign." He smiled again. "Is that all?"

"Thanks. That's all we needed."

The man took one look at Richard's clearly unamused face and spoke to Rachel. "He's a stubborn one, all right," he remarked. "Take a lesson from your wife, young man. Humility is a life saver." At that, Richard rolled up the car window himself.

"Yeah, thanks Confucius." He said sarcastically when the window was up all the way and Rachel whacked him on his arm. However, Richard gave a teasing smile to her. "I'm gonna need that arm later, _Misses _Grayson."

—

They had driven five miles and finally stopped at . . . a sign. No, it did not say "Welcome to the Black Sand Beach". No, instead it said, "Beware of strong ocean currents".

However, despite all common sense, they stopped at the side of the road nonetheless and looked down. _Really _far down.

It was a steep hike downhill and the way looked extremely muddy. Were they at the right place? Rachel frowned as she looked down the long and perilous path to the bottom. But alas! there _was _black sand at the bottom.

"C'mon, Rae," Richard ushered her by the elbow to the start of the path. He was grinning like a little kid. "Let's get going."

"Fine, I'll meet you down there." Rachel started to levitate, but Richard pulled her down by the grip he had on her elbow before she could get anywhere.

"Uh, uh, uh." He tsked her. "No powers, remember?"

Rachel landed back on the ground with her arms crossed menacingly. "I don't remember _that _being part of the deal."

"It's _vacation_. You're supposed to relax."

"_Nothing _about this hike looks relaxing." She narrowed her eyes to show her displeasure.

However, Richard took it as another step towards victory and figured another push or two would either get him there or get him dead. "Don't worry, hon, you can hold onto my arm really tight if it helps." He held out his arm like any gentlemen would for their lady.

"Cheeky. . ." she said under her breath.

He couldn't stop from doing one more small nudge. "Has anyone ever told you you're a sore loser?" He asked as she was about to take hold of his strong arm. That comment drove her over the edge.

Right before accepting help from the handsome man in front of her, she swatted away his arm like it was dirty. "On second thought, I think I can handle this on my own." Then, with a confident stride, she started down the long and perilous journey to the black sand beach. She had forgotten how much of an arrogant jerk he was because of the way he smiled at her. . .

She didn't realize she was as stubborn as he was cocky.

Almost pompous with her head held high, Rachel took a few steps down the muddy terrain. Richard was following her close behind. She could almost feel him gloating behind her because of her slow, cautious steps. Ugh, what had she gotten herself into? While lost in thought about how she could answer that mentally, if at all, she hit an especially muddy spot.

And slipped.

Before she could stop herself from practically sliding down the entire mountain on her behind, Richard grabbed her arm. After steadying both them and then helping her stand, Rachel noticed how her companion held her arm a little longer than necessary. Also, he seemed almost hesitant to let go.

Rachel couldn't figure out if she should thank him for saving her or slap him for invading her personal space for far too long. She soon found she didn't have to think about it.

Richard couldn't help but say matter-of-factly, "You know, they say 'Pride comes before a fall'." He just _had _to open his big mouth and totally ruin the moment.

"Then you should know _all _about it," she retorted unhappily and barely, just _barely _kept herself from whacking him like a little kid throwing a tantrum would.

Richard, sensing her complete irritation with him and the situation he had gotten her into, decided perhaps, just maybe, _possibly _he could just, well, be nice. It was a definite change, but it was something he felt he could do once.

Only once.

He spoke to her with a kind, sincere voice. "Here," he stepped in right front of her, "this is where you hold onto my arm really tight." He smiled that charismatic smile of his that she found she couldn't deny.

Rachel sighed helplessly and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I have no choice." She gently slid her hand onto his shoulder and held on tightly. One step at a time, Richard walked in front of her to go at a pace comfortable for her. "Remind me to maim you for this later."

Richard just chucked at her reply. He always loved a challenge. . .

—

"I feel ripped off," Rachel said as they reached the ocean after a long painstaking (and not to mention pride-damaging) trek. "This water is disgusting!" It was true. The water was a yucky dark gray and the waves were rather pathetic. _"_There are plenty of powdery white sand beaches in Hawaii and you choose here. _Why_?"

"Well, the water isn't itself dirty. It's just the black sand washing away in the tide. You see, it tints the water so that—"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She cut him off before he went into a lecture or even an infomercial. She didn't know which was worse. "Well, if what you say is correct—and, believe me, I have my doubts—"

"Ouch. That one hurt." He folded his arms across his chest before speaking. "For one who likes to ask for directions from strangers, you sure don't like taking advice from people you know. Isn't that just a little hypocritical?" Rachel stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Richard was amused at her actions more than anything else. It meant that she wasn't holding herself back. And also that she might be starting to feel the way he did. However, he would rather die a thousand deaths than admit what kind of feeling it was. Well, at least, not yet.

While lost in thoughts and feelings, Richard had zoned out when Rachel had taken off her flip-flops and started to wade into the ocean water. Unable to help himself, he said to her in a teasing tone, "Careful, Rae. The sign said beware of strong ocean currents."

"Yeah," she retorted without looking back at him, "but that sign failed to include a warning about the long, perilous hike you have to survive _before_ you can worry about the supposed 'strong' ocean tides."

She could tell he was smirking by the tone of his voice. "Don't tell me you can't handle a little slippery patch of mud. It would totally ruin my opinion of you."

She turned around to see him walking towards her through the ocean water barefoot. "Yeah, and what kind of an opinion would that be?" She asked.

Of all things, he was not anticipating that response. His eyes widened for only a moment. However, Rachel saw his hesitation and raised her brow in inquiry. For an empath, he swore sometimes she could be quite clueless. Which, by all means, was perfectly fine with him.

"Only that you would look so much better like this," Richard quickly scooped up a handful of water and flung it at her.

The cold, dark water shocked her as it splashed her stomach. She looked down at the bottom of her wet blouse. "Hey, that could seriously stain this shirt!"

He laughed openly at that. "Since when are _you _concerned about your clothes?"

"Oh, you'll pay for that remark," she said with narrowed eyes, but Richard wasn't fooled. He knew on the inside she was grinning.

"Make me," he taunted her.

She smirked. "If you insist. . ." Before Richard could do anything, a deluge of ocean water fell on top of him leaving him utterly and completely drenched.

And so the battle began. . .

—Fin—

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out. But I have to admit, once it started coming, it was so much fun to write. Don't you just love this story? Let me know!

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


	6. Trouble at the Green Sand Beach

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I didn't, I do own the experience of going to the infamous green sand beach. Oh, and no, I don't own the Titans or any of the song references.

Vacation Troubles  
>—Trouble at the Green Sand Beach—<br>SIX

After returning to the resort damp and more than a little cranky, they parted to their separate rooms. However, not before Richard told Rachel: "Just wait and see what I have planned for tomorrow," with that cheeky, annoying, frustrating, enchanting smirk that she loved and hated at the same time.

After his flirtatious wink and her dramatic roll of the eyes, Rachel walked into her room and leaned against her closed door. "What in the world have I gotten myself into?" She looked down at her floor as she thought of the day she had shared with her vacation companion.

And then she smiled.

—

There was a knock on the door. Then followed by a few more successive knocks. Irritated by being woken up, Rachel dragged herself out of her very comfortable king-sized bed and walked to her door. After looking through the peephole (because it could've been a guy with ill intentions, or worse, the Goth boy), she opened the door.

"Richard, what do you want? It's early," she said groggily.

"Aww, c'mon. It's only four in the morning." How in the world he could say that so chipper and nonchalantly this early in the morning was beyond all means of Rachel's intellect. Well, at four o'clock, that is.

"Four _AM? _Rich, we didn't get back until after ten last night. Then after a shower and getting ready for bed. . ." She sighed. "I didn't even get five hours of sleep." Richard didn't say anything to that. So, after a rather long yawn from Rachel, she went on. "So _please _tell me what is so important to drag me out of bed at this unearthly hour."

Richard looked perplexed. "Didn't I tell you? We have a super long drive ahead of us. Better get dressed. I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen."

She woke up at that. "Wait, what?" Richard raised a brow at her response. Usually she was happy and willing to be up at dawn. What was so wrong with her today? "Where exactly are we going?" She asked him tartly.

Richard's eyes lit up in excitement despite her tone. Rachel knew right then and there that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would only mean disaster. He had this habit of attracting trouble like a magnet. "I heard there's this _really _cool green sand beach on the south part of the island," he said with more enthusiasm than Rachel thought necessary.

Rachel held her forehead in her palm. "Rich, we're in the north. That would mean driving to the other side of the Big Island. And what's with you and odd-colored sand?"

Despite her trying to dissuade him or at least calm him down enough so she could get back to her peaceful slumber, he spouted the most childish line she had ever heard from him. "C'mon, haven't you ever wanted to have an adventure?" Cliché much?

Another sigh. "This is _vacation_. It's supposed to be relaxing."

Richard put his hands on his waist and looked her in the eye. "Well, if you are awake enough to quarrel with me, then you are definitely able to get changed and into the car. I'm driving, so—"

"That's what I'm worried about," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"What was that all about?"

After realizing there would be no room to barter, she gave in. "Nothing, O great and fearless leader."

"That's more like it." He said with that aggravatingly charming smirk.

—

Several hours later, Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Why wasn't she in a bed? Instead, she felt like she was in a moving vehicle. She could also hear some low humming coming from the driver's seat up front. She vaguely recognized the catchy song as something by Bruno Mars. She mentally sang along with the tune.

" 'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

"Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you"<p>

As she sat up in the back seat, the humming stopped. Her first reaction was the sensation of missing the almost romantic sound. Well, as romantic as you can get for a song that basically says 'I'm bored, so how 'bout we get hitched?' Her mind immediately changed because of the first words that came out of his mouth. "Did you know you snore?"

Yup, there was her reality check.

"Well, that was mature," was her immediate comment followed by a heavy sigh. Did he always have to be this obnoxious when waking people up?

"Hey, it's true," he looked back at her in the rear view mirror as he spoke. You know, to see her less-than-amused reaction and everything.

"So is the fact that you are tone deaf," she retorted as she looked around and tried to reorient herself with her surroundings.

He gave a soft chuckle as if he had been expecting her to say something similar. "Would _you _rather do the honors?"

As much as she hated that chuckle of his, she was not going to, for the life of her, give in. "Uh, no thanks."

"Why? You _afraid _to sing in front of little ol' me?" She scowled at his remark.

"One, you are not little nor old. And two, I am _so _not afraid of singing."

"Well, I'm _sure _you cannot be as bad as you 'claim' I am." He was baiting her and she knew it. But she was better than that. She would not in a million years give i— "Oh, I know what this is. You _can't _sing."

Yeah, there went all determination to rise above this.

"For your information," she said with a know-it-all, almost snooty, attitude, "I _can _sing. Much better than you, too."

"I'll believe that when I hear it." He paused for a moment while she didn't respond. "So, let's see what ya got."

"Are you _sure _you want me to sing?" She spoke as if she knew something he didn't.

"Uh, yeah. I think I just said that." He told her as he quickly glanced at her in his rear view mirror. He looked back at the road a moment later. Richard wasn't sure what was up her sleeve, but he knew whatever it was, he would overcome it with no problem. He would probably enjoy it too. She was just so much fun to tease.

"Are you _mentally prepared _for this experience?" She asked with a slightly devious tone.

"You mean, ready to be scarred for life?" He threw that comment along with a chuckle at her, only to see her bottom lip curled up secretively in his mirror.

"Something like that," she told him with a shrug and a knowing look.

"Okay, now I'm worried," he had thought she was a bit insecure. Boy was he in for a surprise!

"Too late to back out now," she took a breath and began to sing;

"Uh oh!  
>I don't know about you<br>But I'm feeling 22  
>Everything will be alright<br>If you keep me next to you  
>You don't know about me<br>But I'll bet you want to  
>Everything will be alright<br>If we just keep dancing like we're  
>22, ooh-ooh<br>22, ooh-ooh"

"Okay, stop!" He called out before she could go on to the next verse. To say he didn't like Taylor Swift would be an understatement. All things considering though, "At least it wasn't _'Call Me Maybe'. . ._" he said under his breath as an afterthought.

Rachel took this opportunity to look outside the window of the small Jeep she was in. It didn't look like they were anywhere near a beach. . . "So, _where _exactly are we?"

"_In 0.4 miles, turn right_," the GPS' feminine voice chimed in; Aussie accent and everything.

Richard smirked before answering. "Well, we would be 0.4 miles away from going the 'right' way."

Rachel sighed at his rather incredulous level of cheesiness. "Just admit you have no idea where we are and avoid embarrassing yourself further." Why did he make it a point to be so irritating all the time?

"You mean, _you _would rather do it than let _me _make a total idiot out of myself?"

"Darn tootin'." She somehow managed to reply with a straight face. Richard, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

He couldn't contain himself, openly laughing with his head back at the utter hilarity. "Wait, you lecture _me _about embarrassing myself and you— _you _say 'darn tootin'?"

"_Turn right_." The GPS conveniently interrupted the ridiculous turn of their somewhat, but not really, civil conversation. Richard followed its instruction but then immediately slammed on the brakes skidding to a halt in the muck. He oogled at the sight of twisty paths not-so-elegantly carved out of the sides of the ginormous mounds of mud.

Richard supposed it had once been a field.

"Richard, what are you _doing_? This isn't a road!"

Richard turned to the GPS, arms outstretched in a dramatic implication of betrayal. "How could you lead me astray? I thought we _had _something!"

With a simple cock of her eyebrow, Rachel remarked, "I don't know what is more disturbing. The fact that you thought you had 'something' with the GPS or that you're upset that you don't."

Calm facade back in place, Richard's smirk reappeared. "Jealous much?" He coaxed the Jeep forward gently at first. As he gained speed, the ride became increasingly bumpy.

"Yes," she replied dryly, "in fact I am so jealous of this inanimate object, I wish it would die."

"_Head South two miles before reaching your destination."_

"Tough luck, Rae. She just redeemed herself," Richard let her know. She in turn replied with a roll of her eyes and a grunt.

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

Richard couldn't help but give a throaty chuckle. "And which road would you be referring to, O goddess of envious wrath?" It was true. There were many paths in front of them twisting and turning in a demented parody of a labyrinth.

A labyrinth made of mud nonetheless.

"The one that gets us there the fastest," was her only response.

"And we wouldn't know which one that would be if you had brutally murdered my GPS in a jealous rage." He partially turned back to look at her over his shoulder. He expected to see a scowl or a glare coming from the dark-haired girl in his back seat. However, what he received was quite different. . .

"Ahhh!" She screamed. Why? He didn't know.

Well, not yet.

He didn't know quite to make of that. "Gee, Rae, I didn't know you cared that much."

"Stop the car!"

Richard braked as he snapped his head to look at what was in front of them. Or rather, what was _not _in front of them. The road had just stopped. No warning of any kind. It just turned all of a sudden into a_ cliff_.

A cliff they happened to be teetering on.

"Crap!" Richard shouted in a panic. "Rachel, this is bad. Please pull us back."

For screaming just a moment ago in horror, she was pretty composed now. How, he had no idea. He knew _he _wasn't anywhere near that complacent.

She smirked. "Uh, uh, uh. This is _vacation_. No powers, remember?" She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as if everything would be fine. The Jeep bobbed with her small movement.

"Rachel, this is _serious_. We are probably going to fall to our deaths!" He said through his teeth as he tried not to move.

She turned partially in her seat in the back to look over the side of the Jeep. "Well, you wanted to see the green sand beach, didn't you?"

"Rae, there is no sand down there. It's a straight shot down to a terrible and very painful death. So, _why _won't you use your powers?" He was very irritated and painfully aware for one of the first times at how painfully _mortal _he was.

"Well, Boy Blunder, I wanted to see you get us outta this one. Think you can manage it?" He had no grappling hook, no bo staff, nothing to save them from their impending death. He felt so . . . _helpless_. Why, oh why, did she decide she had to be so difficult _now _of all times?

He remembered the dream he had on the first flight they were on. He had felt 'content' enough to die as long as it was with her. As long as she knew how he felt. But he couldn't tell her. So, he did the next thing on the list.

"Rae, _please _get us out of this one."

He begged.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Rachel asked shamelessly.

"You heard me, Rae." He narrowed his eyes. He knew she was playing a game with him. He just didn't know she had it in her to gamble with their lives. Or, maybe just his.

"Very well, Master Grayson. I shall grant thy wish." She ever so slowly breathed in and out, torturing the young man in front of her. She whispered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and steadily a bridge of dark energy formed in front of them. "Drive on." She smirked.

Richard put the Jeep in drive and cautiously drove over the pit in front of them to higher ground. The magical bridge continued until it reached a path on the peak of the hill. They could see a clearing about half a mile ahead. It must be the beach.

"See? Everything worked out. It's amazing what a little bit of humility can get you."

"That wasn't funny, Rae." He said seriously and Rachel all of a sudden realized how stressed out he was from their encounter. Was it really _that _nerve-racking to him?

She looked away from him. It was the first solemn moment they had had the entire trip. Maybe she did take it too far. . . "Okay," she said eventually trying to ease them out of the thick tension between them, "I bet ten bucks the sand is an ugly shade of green."

After a terse yet dramatic moment, Richard smiled. "You're on."

—

"You owe me ten bucks."

"Well, it all depends what you consider an 'ugly' color." Richard replied with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Olive green is an ugly color, Rich." She told him matter-of-factly with her arms on her waist.

With an almost haughty tone of voice and his nose in the air, Richard replied, "I personally like green olives. They have a very distinguished taste."

"What does taste and beauty have to do with each other?" She asked with an amused grin.

"For the sake of the ten bucks in my pocket, it means everything." He said bluntly in a friendly manner.

"Stingy." She stuck out her tongue at him.

He chuckled at her childishness. "So says the girl wearing every article of clothing bought by yours truly."

"That makes you sound like a lecherous old man."

"Well, in that case—" He never got to finish that thought. They heard a loud hiss coming from the opposite direction they had arrived with so much trouble. When they looked, they saw it was a bus. A large bus. A very large bus swarming with college students who were as of now pouring out in waves to examine the ugly olive green sand.

"I'm going to kill her," Rachel simply said.

At first Richard didn't know who the 'she' was. Then it hit him. "But we were meant to be!" He shouted as he ran back to the Jeep, eager to save his beloved GPS.

It had to be the Aussie accent.

—Fin—

A/N: It might be hard to imagine, but the cliff/pit thing wasn't made up. Just. . . exaggerated. We were in two Jeeps. I was in the first one who noticed the drop off and braked. We only hoped my brother would be paying attention and brake before he hit us and knocked us clear into oblivion. But, as I am able to write this story, it is safe to assume I did indeed survive and lived with all appendages to type this up.

The whole mudding experience wasn't written nearly as complicated as it truly was. We were driving into ridges between walls of pure clay/mud that were literally taller than the actual Jeeps. They were very tight and we were surprised we didn't get stuck. Also, there were so many pathways across this hilly field that we would drive up to a peak and look for the ones that actually _led _somewhere and weren't dead ends. The GPS said it was a two mile stretch. But it sure seemed a lot farther! We were there for over an hour. That is probably a gross understatement. It was a looooooooong day.

Well, enough of my long explanations, let me know what you think of this chappie! Yup, that means REVIEW PEOPLE! Reviews make me work faster.

Signed,

Her Sappiness


	7. Trouble with the Dolphin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Vacation Troubles  
>—Trouble with the Dolphin—<br>SEVEN

Richard knocked on her door the next morning.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her perhaps a bit _too _brightly when she opened the door. With a sigh, that is. He was trying to get a word in before she completely shot him down and danced over his ashes. Luckily, that wasn't her intention.

Well, not yet anyway.

"What is it?" She ran her hand through her dark locks. "If you've come to appease me after that stunt you pulled yesterday, believe me, it better be good." She looked exasperated and he knew he had to make this almost-apology sound good.

"Well, what kind of a jerk would I be if I let a pretty lady such as yourself be angry with me for more than twenty-four hours?"

"You would be a Dick." She answered bluntly. Richard gave her a look. "Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel mockingly said, "was that question rhetorical?"

"_Real _cute, Rae," he responded.

"So?" She waved her hand in an impatient manner and then started tapping her foot in expectation.

Richard knew this was his queue. He gave a to-die-for smirk and told her matter-of-factly, "I've reserved something so we could have some bonding time."

"If you think I'm getting in a jeep with you—" she started angrily but was cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm flattered, Rae. I didn't think you cared." She raised an eyebrow to his half-mocking, half-sarcastic phrase. "But, I didn't say it was bonding for the _two _of us."

She huffed. "Did you arrange something with that Goth boy? I swear I've seen him stalking—"

He chuckled. "Are you paranoid or what?" She glared at him for that comment and whacked him in the arm. "Okay, okay!" She heard his musical laugh once more. "I know you can't keep your arms off me, but I simply meant we would each spend some bonding care with. . ."

"With?"

"We're going to swim with dolphins." He told her and she looked at him in surprise. "Are you pleased, milady?"

Before she could stop herself, she smiled. "It's a start."

—

After a secluded breakfast in a little café on the far side of the resort, they headed back to their respective rooms to change. Rachel got into her tankini with a purple cover-up and met Richard who was in a pair of swim trunks and a blue tee shirt. Rachel silently thanked whoever might be listening that he had the sense not to bring a speedo and spring that on her.

Crap. Now she had the mental picture of him in a speedo. She mentally tried to ban that image in Nevermore. However, with emotions like Happy and Lust running around, she had little success.

Okay. So she had no success. In fact, now they were streaming banners everywhere and other emotions took that opportunity to be converted to the fangirl side of the force.

"Rach, you okay?" He asked since she had stopped dead in her tracks with a look of horror on her face a few seconds ago. And hadn't moved since. She wondered if maybe her mental state of hysteria and dread had leaked into the physical world.

Crap. She just thought of the word 'physical'.

To put it simply, she was doomed.

"Hey, Rae?" Of course, he just _had _to open his big mouth. "If you want to do this with me, we need to pick up the pace."

_You are __so__ not making this any better, _she thought in dismay. _Think of something else. Anything else! _

_Beast Boy's mountain of filthy purple socks on his floor that smelled of—_ She stopped that train of thought. _Don't __even__ go there. _

She tried again, _Cyborg playing Mega Monkeys 5 and beating the snot out of Beast Boy. _Amusing, but not quite. . .

_The Aquaman pin-up Starfire secretly keeps in her room (1). _

_Crap. _She was back at square one.

"Um, Rae?" Richard waved his hand in front of her eyes. No response. He wasn't sure if he was more worried or freaked out at this point. He finally grabbed her arm and moved her over by the door to his room. "Rachel?" She looked like she was stunned. "Raven!"

Her eyes opened fully and she looked at him; no longer in a daze. "Uh. . . Did you say something?"

"I said, we need to pick up the—"

"Don't!" She almost shouted in her rush to stop him. "I mean, uh, just don't. You'll start everything up again." She had calmed down and tried to compose herself as she waved her hands in front of her to dismiss whatever the 'everything' was. Richard just stood there and blinked a few times. Everything was still registering. She just hoped that he didn't figure out anything near what she had been thinking about.

"So, let's get going." She hastily started dragging him down the hallway by his shirt sleeve.

"Um, Rae?" She looked back at him but kept walking. "Do you know where we're going?"

"The dolphin cove. Duh."

"Well, then. Since you are so smart, I suppose you know it is down the other hallway too."

—

"I thought Hawaii was supposed to have a tropical climate," Rachel droned.

"You mean you didn't get enough pineapple this morning? I mean, you were really going at it with—"

Rachel slapped his upper arm with the back of her hand. "I mean, they really couldn't have told us that the ocean water was like, fifteen degrees?" Rachel shivered as she took another step.

"I think you are exaggerating a bit. I think it's only about sixty degrees."

"That's what I said." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Only in Celsius."

"I don't buy that, Rae."

"Well, you've bought everything else so far, you lecherous old man." Rachel managed a small smirk while stepping up to her waist in the cold water.

"Crap!" Came a voice behind them. A very familiar, annoying voice. Almost in unison, Rachel and Richard looked behind them.

And cringed.

"I'm late, I'm late!" The Goth boy came splashing up to them in the water. "Ooh, and for a _very _important date." He wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel when he saw her. "Isn't that right, babe?"

"Permission to maim?" Richard asked Rachel; not liking the attention someone (other than him) was giving her.

"No." Rachel looked to the man who was, in the Goth boy's mind at least, her fiancee. Richard raised an eyebrow at her reply. "Leave the neutering to me." She finished with a wicked smirk that brought chills to both men.

"I would just walk away if I were you, kid." Richard said warningly.

"And leave behind a deathly beautiful angel of great sorrow behind? Would _you_?" The Goth boy asked dramatically before making his way farther in the cove to where they would be swimming with the dolphins.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a strange version of a gothic pledge of love." Then Rachel smirked. "Which one do _you _think it was?" She asked.

Richard was stuck. Did he say it was an insult and call her bitter and ugly? Or did he admit that the Goth boy had a thing for Rachel and was a contender for her heart?

"Depends." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"On what?"

"How much do you like me?"

"You answer a question with a question?"

"Apparently, so do you."

"_Richard_," she gave an exasperated look.

Richard looked at her plainly. "Fine. It depends on who you like enough to share a dolphin with; him or me."

"We're _sharing _dolphins?" She asked unbelievably with a furrowed brow.

"I told you I booked some bonding time for the two of us."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there will be a third party fighting for my attention."

Richard did a double take. "You seriously want the Goth kid in the picture?"

She looked at him flatly. "I meant the dolphin." She sighed, "and right now he seems to have earned a lot more brownie points that you."

"What? You're comparing me to a _dolphin_?"

"Yup, think your ego can handle it?" She said snarkily.

Richard gave a playful pout. However, Richard had no time for a remark of any sort. By this time, they had found themselves chest deep in sea water at the dolphin cove. As much as he knew Rachel hated it, they had come, yes, as the Goth boy had feared, _late_.

She was going to kill him.

—

The trainer was a native Hawaiian man. Who, Rachel couldn't help but notice, was absolutely _hideous_. There was no other way to put it. _This is Hawaii, aren't there supposed to be hot locals like, all over the place? _She wondered while he explained what they would be doing.

_He looks like a Moai statue from Easter Island. Or maybe, some sort of primitive human. Like, a caveman or something_? She was so lost in thought over what exactly he resembled, she totally did not hear anything he had just said. With a terrible nasally voice to boot.

So maybe it wasn't all that bad.

The only problem was, then, admitting to a certain person she had absolutely no clue what in the world she was doing.

_Crap_.

Richard looked at her as the trainer finally assigned each couple with a dolphin. "Ready?"

Rachel looked at him inquisitively and not in any visible panic. "Sure," she shrugged.

"Okay," Richard whispered while leaning towards her, "is it just me, or. . ." he seemed to have trouble putting his thought into words, "does that trainer look just like one of those stone golems from that one island. . . you know, the one with the stone golems?"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at his ignorance. Or just plain stupidity. "You mean, Easter Island?" He nodded once in confirmation. "Yeah, I just thought that myself," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you're taking _all _the credit now?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

The dolphin they were paired with made a noise and looked at them expectantly. What were they supposed to do?

"Rachel, aren't we supposed to do, um. You know, that thing we have to do to get him to do a trick."

"You have no idea what he said, do you?"

"Absolutely no clue."

"We're screwed."

They heard a dorky laugh to their right. So, being the curious creatures humans naturally are, they looked. It was Goth boy. With his dolphin swirling around in circles around him.

"Okay, so how are we supposed to get him to do _that_?"

"You're the Boy Wonder. _You _figure it out." She still wasn't happy.

"Well, we can't have a socially dysfunctional Goth kid show us up, now can we?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what's your plan of action?"

"Simple." He smirked. Then, he waved his hand. "Instructor? Our dolphin must be shy or something. He won't perform."

Rachel did a mental facepalm. _That _was his grand master plan?

The instructor came over to them. "First, get close and pretend you two you actually like each other."

"Oh, don't worry. I saw them got _real _snuggly in first class," Goth boy said, obviously eavesdropping on their not-so-private conversation.

The golem-faced instructor looked at him. "That was a joke," he told him bluntly.

"Okay, I'll go over it again," came the nasally voice once more.

Soon, they had the dolphin swim around them in circles, generating lots of energy and movement. "I guess that wasn't such a bad plan, after all," Rachel said aloud as she looked at him.

"I believe I have told you that 'pride comes before a fall'." He said smugly. "But I guess you weren't listening then either." She glared at him for his unnecessary comment. "Seriously, Rae-Rae. It's amazing what a little bit of humility can get you."

"So says Mister—"

She was cut off by their stone-like instructor. "Now is the time to get a hug from our good-natured marine friends." As if on queue, the dolphins rolled so they were upright with more than half of the body out of the water. They reached out their pectoral fins, allowing each person got a hug from their respective dolphin. As much as Rachel would never think being embraced by a wet creature that felt like rubber against her skin would be enjoyable, the gesture was. . . cute. Maybe.

"Okay, one more trick for the road." The nasally instructor laughed in a way that was so much more unflattering than his face. Rachel and Richard both winced at the sound accompanied with snorts.

"First, let's have our lovely ladies get real close to their salt water companions." Richard gestured his arm for her to go first. "Now, look at them head on." She looked at her dolphin eye-to-eye. "Okay, how about a kiss?" The dolphin lunged forward straight onto her lips.

Richard swore lightning struck. Because that was when _everything _went wrong.

—Fin—

(1) "Go!" Reference.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated any of my stories. I _have _been writing. I just haven't been able to get the right kind of banter with this chapter. (Which you probably could tell.) I'm a little disappointed with it. But not to worry. Chapter eight is completely written and will be uploaded sometime shortly. I have decided to finish this story before completing "Troubled Hearts". I am working on that too, but I really want to finish this one before focusing on that one. I am thinking only a couple more chapters of this fic. Sorry, guys. They can only be gone from the team for so long. Well, hopefully long enough to find out how they truly feel about each other, right?

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


	8. Trouble with the Confession

Disclaimer: Nope.

**NOTE! - This is where all those who have only ever read this story of mine that I have the nickname "Her Sappiness" for a reason. Sooo. . . on with the show, right?**

Vacation Troubles  
>—Trouble with the Confession—<br>EIGHT

In Richard's room, Rachel kept trailing her fingertips over her lips. She seemed preoccupied and Richard had no clue why. Of course, being the detective he was, he wanted to solve the puzzle in front of him. "So, mind telling me why you keep massaging your lips? Is there someone I don't know about?" He asked with a devious smirk.

Rachel didn't respond to that quip. Instead, she stood there for a moment in a daze before replying, "I can't believe my— my first kiss was from a. . . a dolphin." Richard raised an eyebrow almost mirroring how Rachel always would. "A _female _dolphin." She emphasized.

"You knew it was a girl?"

"Make that a _pregnant _female dolphin."

Richard looked at her. Her eyes were downcast and she was rubbing her arms up and down with her hands. She looked troubled. He thought it was a little unlike her to be overly sentimental over something like a first kiss. But then again, she had never been in a real relationship like he had. Was he like that when he first dated? He remembered being nervous before he kissed his first girlfriend Barbara Gordon. But, that was something he got over a long time ago. Did Rachel really think such sappy thoughts about love? _Well_, he decided, _if it is that important to her, then I will do my best to honor that._

"It wasn't your first kiss," he said simply. Rachel looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that she didn't recall ever seeing before. He looked. . . intense. "_This _is." Before she knew what he was doing or could stop him, he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly on hers. She didn't know what to do. It was all wrong. How _dare _he do that to her!

Slap!

She had pushed him off of her and struck his cheek. Richard didn't see that coming. He merely put his hand to his stinging cheek. Before he could ask her why in the world she did that, he saw a single tear fall from her eye. That stopped him right there. Was it really _that _unbearable to her? He thought that. . . perhaps she might. . . feel something for him.

"How could you do that?! You just kiss me out of nowhere without my consent or even any feelings on your end." His eyes widened in shock. She hadn't noticed that he. . . "You're no better than Malchior! You just _toy _with my emotions like I'm your plaything. Well, I'm tired of being led on by you, thinking that you could possibly see me as a love interest when you actually have no respect for me at all!"

"Rae, I—"

"Don't call me that!" She cut him off. "I hate you! Get away from me." Before Richard could say or do anything to hopefully remedy the situation, Rachel bolted out of the room into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. Richard just stood there dejected. The woman he cared about more than anything had just. . .

He couldn't even bear to think of that. After standing there like an idiot trying to process the events of the past few minutes, he sat on his bed. Then he did the only logical thing to do. He picked up the small telephone in his room. "Hello, room service? I'm going to need a two bottles of the most expensive imported beer you have." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "No, make that a six-pack."

—

Rachel meanwhile stood in the hallway on the other side of his door. She waited a moment. Then two. He. . . he wasn't coming after her. He really didn't care. Another tear fell from her eyes and she bolted leaving a trail of many shattered light bulbs behind her. She ran as fast as she could down the hall, through the door, and down the sidewalk. Everyone was giving her looks, but she didn't care. She just wanted out. She found herself at the lobby when she finally stopped. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed a small walkway by the beach. Hoping for some relaxation, she walked down that path.

Soon, she found herself back at the dolphin cove. How ironic. However, it calmed her to see how carefree the creatures were. Unlike her. Now she had a big problem on her hands. How could things be settled? They would never be the same. There would always be that distrust in their relationship. It might even break up the team.

So, having no other reasonable option, she took out her communicator and called 'big brother'.

He finally picked up after three rings. "Hey, Rae. How's Hawai—" He stopped when he saw her red face. She had been crying.

"I need some advice, Vic." She spoke to him softly with sorrow in her eyes.

Concerned about what could possibly upset her this greatly, he asked, "About what, Rae?"

"About Richard." Vic narrowed his eyes as he thought over the many possibilities.

He sighed. "What did he do _this _time?" Man, that guy could be so much trouble. . .

Rachel wiped her eyes before replying, "He kissed me."

"He what?!" Vic looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. How could he just kiss his baby sister when they had absolutely no supervision or chaperone? What was on his mind? Then Vic thought he didn't really want to know what he had in his hormonal mind. "When I get my hands on his grimy little—" Rachel sniffled as another tear fell from her eyes. Vic sobered at the sight and asked, "Did it really bother you that much?"

Rachel nodded. "He did it without my permission. He's been joking with me about us dating or being engaged or whatever. I just never thought he would actually _do _something." It was eating at her and Vic was troubled because of it.

"It sounds like there is more to it than that." He sighed and tried to figure this out. Rachel always was calm and composed. Well, that is, until they took down Trigon. After that, she began feeling emotions without restraint and she had started her freedom by hugging Robin. "Did it make you feel something?"

"It's not about me. It's about _him_." She swallowed before continuing, "He doesn't love me. He just kisses me out of the blue without a confession or anything of the sort. It was without my permission so he obviously doesn't know or care if _I _feel something."

"_Do _you feel something?" He asked as mildly as he could.

"I don't really know. It's just been so confusing lately. It's—" She closed her eyes and took a moment to swallow. "When I think about him kissing just anybody like it meant nothing. . . I just can't stand that thought."

"Do you think your kiss meant nothing?"

"Yes," she said before averting her eyes from the communicator. "To him at least," she added as a quiet afterthought.

Vic sighed. Now it was time to discuss the full matter. He only wished Richard hadn't been such a jerk that he didn't explain. "Maybe it's time to talk about why he broke up with Star."

Rachel raised a brow. "Why does that matter? Am I rebound or something?"

"Ya know, for an empath, you sure miss some of the most important things." Rachel glared at him_. This is supposed to make me feel better, how? _She wondered. Vic continued, "It wasn't because of a fight or anything of that nature. It was just that Richard stopped feeling for Star what he had at first."

"He fell out of love with Starfire?"

"I don't know if it was quite that or not. I'm not even sure if it was even love to begin with. But lately, well, even before they broke up, Rich was noticing someone else."

"What?" She asked as if she wasn't sure if she had interpreted that correctly.

"He's been watching _you _for a while," Rachel's eyes widened at that thought. "Did you even give him a chance to explain after he kissed you?"

She averted his eyes. "Not exactly."

"Then go back, girl!" At Vic's comment Rachel thought about it. Could he possibly. . .? "Just make sure you know what you want to say in reply."

Rachel smiled for the first time during their conversation. "Thanks, Vic."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for. Now get going!" He ushered her. With that thought, Rachel closed her communicator and got up. She walked slowly at first, wanting to take her time to think of an answer. What exactly did she feel for her leader, her teammate, her friend? Soon she found herself walking back to her room.

She stopped in front of her door. After a moment of meaningful thought, she took her key card out of her pocket and opened it. After she went into her room, she walked over to their adjoining door. It was partially open so she could peer through it. He was sitting facing away from her, looking out at the ocean through his window. There was three empty bottles of beer laying on the table next to him and he was drinking out of another.

She looked at him in a bit more detail. His black hair was messy from his hand brushing through it. Also, what got to her was that his face was red. It was as if. . . he had been crying too. Could what Vic said really be true?

She opened the door a bit wider so she could walk through. The door creaked a bit alerting the not-so-sober man of her presence. He turned his face away from her so she couldn't see his face. Also, he didn't know if he could make eye contact with her. Almost meekly she asked, "What are you doing over there?"

She walked a few steps closer to him, but still not enough to touch him. It was harder than she thought it would be to talk to him. "Drowning my troubles with alcohol. What do _you _care?" He said sharply before taking a long sip from the beer bottle in his hand.

Rachel stood silently for a moment before admitting, "I'm sorry."

He stopped moving. "For what? Breaking my heart?" He asked bitterly.

Rachel didn't know exactly how to ask her question, but she spoke anyway. "Do you really feel. . .?"

He still wouldn't look at her. "I don't talk about dating anyone unless I mean it. Teasing manner or not." Once again, he slid his hair through his dark hair in frustration.

"I thought you didn't feel anything for me. So, when you kissed me. . ."

"Well, being told I'm no better than an evil dragon who used and abused you and your feelings for his own personal gain without any regard for them. . ." He sighed, "It really _hurt_, Rae. I would never take advantage of you or anyone. I thought you knew or at least had more respect for me than that."

"So, why did you never tell me how you felt?"

"Expressing emotions has never been my strong point. Blame that one on Batman. I–I thought that my actions would speak instead of the words. I guess I was wrong." He shrugged as if it meant nothing anymore, but Rachel could tell he was still very upset.

"I'm sorry," she said again as she brushed her hand on his shoulder. At first he tensed. Then he was surprised as she took the bottle of beer from his hand. She took a sip out of it. Richard looked at her in confusion. She looked away from him, but he could see a small blush gracing her cheeks. Then she handed the bottle back to him. "Indirect kiss." She said.

Richard eyes widened at her statement. He still couldn't believe she had said those words. Did that mean. . .?

"I don't hate you," she still refused to meet his gaze in embarrassment. "I just, I hate the idea of you not meaning everything you said."

"Do you really mean that?" He asked in almost disbelief.

She crossed her arms across her body. "Yup. You got drunk for nothing."

"I'm not drunk!" He exclaimed.

"So says every drunk," she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You know many drunks?" He smirked. Good. Things were finally getting to normal. Well, more like 'better' rather than 'normal'. "What about you?" He asked.

"Me?" She asked, hoping he wasn't implying what she thought he was.

"Can you hold _your _liquor?"

Before things got any more out of hand, Rachel took the bottle from his hands. However, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to his armrest so that she was resting against it before she could make her escape.

"You can't hold your liquor," he said in a daring tone.

"We are _not _drinking any more beer," she replied firmly.

"Rae. . ."

She shook her head as a 'no'. "Thanks, but no thanks." She moved again to put the bottle somewhere out of his grasp. Richard stood up and embraced her from behind before she could walk away.

"I'm not letting you go," he told her stubbornly.

"You're drunk, Richard," she said bluntly.

His attitude was in one hundred and eighty degrees from where it was when she first walked in. "Don't you trust me?"

"No. Not when you're intoxicated. Obviously this needs to stop before it gets any more out of hand."

"You don't _want _me to let go." He kissed her bare neck briefly. "I can kiss many other places too."

Rachel's internal alarm started blaring 'trouble'. "You are too drunk to know what you are doing. Go to bed," she commanded.

"Not without my Rae-Rae," he said sweetly. He cuddled up to her and possessively tightened his grip on her waist.

"No," she stated firmly once more. "You don't know what you're asking of me. If I slapped you after you kissed me, imagine what else I'll do if you try anything else." She wormed out of his embrace and turned around. "Go to bed, Richard," she told him firmly, but her eyes turned soft after that. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled once more before confiscating the remaining alcoholic beverages and walked through their adjoining door into her room. She closed her door and locked it. Just in case he tried something.

Then, thinking about what happened, she sat down on her bed and smiled. She could feel herself blushing. _He does care for me,_ she thought. _And now I know that I love him_.

She finally laid down after that thought and fell asleep in peace.

—Fin—

A/N: Believe it or not, this chapter was completed almost two years ago. I just had to fill the blanks leading up to it. The last chapter was SUUUUUPER hard because I wasn't sure who to lead up to this scene. I love this chapter because, what can I say, I'm sappy. And I hope I don't get any flames since this isn't the general style of this series.

I will be focusing on finishing this story rather than switching back and forth with "Troubled Hearts". But don't worry, there's a little bit more before they say their goodbyes to this troublesome island of romance. Then, a surprise! I won't tell you just yet. . . But you can guess.

One more mention: Thank you, **Guest**. I usually PM my reviewers, but since you are not a ff dot net member, it's a little hard. I just wanted to say. . . THANKIES SO MUCH! *heart* Your reviews always make my day. I don't get very many, but they inspire me to work harder (and faster lol)

Well, toodles.

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


End file.
